A Lab Rats Christmas
by Brentinator
Summary: The first Christmas at the bionic academy and first Christmas with Chase's girlfriend Selena. Please read lab rats the return of Marcus and lab rats how to deal with traitors first. Rated K.


Part 1.

Selena came out of the hydra loop with a few box's.

"Selena, where have you been? Training started five hours ago." Chase said.

"I had to get some stuff from my house, since my mom thinks I'm a freak, I basically had to move out." Selena said.

"Sorry." Chase said.

"Don't worry. It's almost the holiday season and I brought this to decorate the academy." Selena said, handing Chase a box that said Christmas supplies on it.

"Have you talked to Mr. Davenport about this?" Chase asked.

"No, but I figured he wouldn't have a problem with it. It's not like he's Ebenezer Scrooge" Selena said.

"He's right there, go ask." Chase said.

"Hey, Mr. Davenport, what are we doing for the holidays?" Selena asked.

"I'm sorry, but we can't do anything. It's too expensive for presents and decorations. I'm sorry." Mr. Davenport said.

"What if we held a fundraiser?" Selena asked.

"Yes, help bionic kids have a holiday when there supposed to become bionic hero's. No." Mr. Davenport said.

"I told you." Chase said.

"Chase, we are going to mission creek and doing this. You want them to have Christmas, don't you? After all, it's part of the human experience to have a special time to celebrate." Selena said.

"Mr. Davenport said no." Chase said.

"And this picture of you from the mission creek high school talent show getting pinned by your principal says otherwise." Selena said, showing him.

"My own girlfriend blackmailing me. That's low even for you." Chase said.

"I'm gonna send this to my friends in L.A.." Selena said.

"Fine." Chase said.

"Good." Selena said sticking the phone in her pocket.

"Where did you get that picture?" Chase asked.

"I hacked into the school's files and went to the year and a half you we're in high school looking for a good picture of you for the bionic academy's files, Mr. Davenport asked me to and I found this." Selena said.

Mission creek.

"Where should we do the fundraiser?" Selena asked.

"I could see if the principal would let us do it at the school, and if not, I don't know." Chase said.

"Let's try the school first." Selena said.

Mission creek high.

"Thank you so much. He said yes." Chase said.

"Where did he say we could have it?" Selena asked.

"He said that we can use the gym or the cafeteria." Chase said.

"Let's go with the gym. It's bigger and we can decorate the gym better then the cafeteria." Selena said.

Chase picked up the box and showed Selena where the gym was.

"I'm gonna tell Tasha that she should cover this so we can get the word out." Chase said.

"Hurry back, because I might need some help decorating." Selena said.

"I'm gonna help you decorate." Chase said.

"Good. I found this. Mr. Davenport's snowball launcher. We can fill it with the decorations and launch them. We'll be done in no time." Selena said, handing him the other one.

"Then let's decorate." Chase said.

They were done in ten minutes.

"One more thing." Selena said, pulling out a pop-up tree.

"I'll get Tasha, you set up the donation box." Chase said.

"Ok." Selena said.

Ten minutes later.

"Tasha Davenport reporting from mission creek high where, in the spirit of the holiday season, two bionic humans are making a difference. Selena Martins, why don't you tell us what this fundraiser is going to?" Tasha asked.

"Well Tasha, the bionic academy can't celebrate Christmas because presents are too expensive and we all know that everyone should celebrate Christmas. Witch is why my boyfriend, Chase Davenport and myself are asking you to please donate a toy or two for the bionic academy, so the bionic heroes who have sacrificed so much for you can celebrate Christmas." Selena said.

"I am so happy that you two are making a difference. This fundraiser slash toy drive is at mission creek high. Chase Davenport, tell us what the extra presents and funds will go too?" Tasha asked.

"Well Tasha, if we gather more then four hundred presents and more then five hundred dollars, all of the extra money and toys will go to the orphanage." Chase said.

"Wow! Can you believe this? Come down to mission creek high to see one of the famed bionic humans and to make a difference. Back to you, Carol." Tasha said.

Selena pulled Chase away from the donation box.

"What is it?" Chase whispered.

"I forgot Santa and his elf." Selena said.

"I'll call Adam and Bob. Do you have the costumes?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, there in the stuff I thought we would need." Selena whispered.

"I'll call them. If you could keep people away from me while I call them, that would be great." Chase said.

"Got it." Selena said.

Then a little girl came over to her.

"Hello sweetheart, did you and your mom come to donate?" Selena asked.

"Here." The little girl said, handing her a little doll.

"Thank you so much." Selena said putting the doll in the box.

"Is Chase still here? I wanna meet him." The little girl said.

"He's busy right now, but I'm bionic too. What do you wanna see?" Selena asked.

"I wanna see his stick." The little girl said.

"His laser bow? I can do that." Selena said turning on her laser bow and doing some awesome moves with it.

"Wow!" The little girl said in amazement.

"Thanks." Selena said.

Then the media came in the school with their camera's and tried to find Chase.

Selena walked towards Chase.

"Media alert." Selena whispered.

"Just a little bit longer." Chase insisted.

Selena walked over to the media.

"Hey, if you guys are looking for Chase, he just left to grab some stuff from his house." Selena said.

The media ran out the door.

Then the little girl tugged on Selena's sleeve.

"Where's Chase?" The little girl asked.

"Right here." Chase said.

"Are Adam and Bob coming?" Selena whispered.

"Yeah." Chase whispered.

The little girl raised her arms in the air.

"You want me to pick you up? Come here." Chase said picking her up.

Selena turned on her phone.

"Say cheese!" Selena exclaimed pointing her phone at them.

"Cheese!" Chase and the little girl exclaimed.

Selena snapped the picture.

"Can I see?" The little girl asked.

"Sure." Selena said showing her the picture.

"Thank you." The little girl said going back to her mom.

"She was adorable." Chase said.

"Hey, I'll send the picture to you." Selena said.

"Great." Chase said going to another kid.

Then Jason came over, stuck something in the donation box and went towards a different part of the gym.

Selena walked over to the box and saw his Adam, Bree and Chase action figures.

"Chase, look at this." Selena said.

"Are these...?" Chase asked.

"Yeah. My brother's." Selena said.

Then Adam and Bob came in the room.

"Ok, Adam, you're Santa and Bob's your elf. Here are the costumes." Selena said handing them the costumes.

"I believe it's Bob's your uncle." Adam said.

"Just get dressed." Chase said.

A few minutes later, Adam and Bob came in the room in their costumes.

"Adam, go sit on that chair and Bob, keep the line under control." Selena said.

"Got it." Adam said.

"Hey kids! It's Santa and his elf!" Selena exclaimed.

All the kids ran toward Adam.

"Whoa! I'm gonna have to ask you to line up in a straight line." Bob said.

The first kid was Jason.

"Hello there, and what would you like for Christmas?" Adam asked.

Jason whispered in his ear.

"Well, I'll see what I can do. Have a merry Christmas." Adam said.

"Santa, what did that kid want?" Selena asked.

"He said he wanted his dad and his sister to be home for Christmas." Adam said.

Three hours later.

"Can you believe the turnout we had?" Selena asked, putting the decorations up.

"I know. Plus, we collected a thousand toys and two thousand dollars." Chase said putting the tree up.

"You guys sounded like you had fun. I got peed, pooped and puked on." Adam said.

Then Mr. Davenport came in the room.

"What is going on?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"We held a fundraiser and a lot of money and toys were donated." Selena said.

"I know. Tasha asked me if you were given permission to do this and it took me three hours to get here." Mr. Davenport said.

"Sorry." Chase said.

"Selena, you cared this much about this?" Mr. Davenport asked.

Selena nodded.

"I guess we're having a bionic Christmas." Mr. Davenport said.

"Thank you!" Selena happily exclaimed.

Part 2.

"I'm so happy that Mr. Davenport said we could have Christmas here." Selena said putting up the tree.

"Ok, I think all the presents are wrapped." Chase said.

"They better be, you have been wrapping nonstop for two days." Selena said.

Then Bree came in the room.

"Bree, can you help Selena with the rest of the decorations? I would, but I have gotten hardly any sleep for the past two days." Chase asked.

"Totally." Bree said.

Chase left the room yawning.

"Bree, do you wanna help me throw a Christmas party?" Selena asked.

"Yes!" Bree happily exclaimed.

"Chase thinks we're just giving them presents. But what if we threw a party? That would surprise him for sure." Selena said.

"Selena, I know Chase has lighted up since you met him. But he still is a stick in the mud sometimes. And I don't want you to get in trouble." Bree said.

"It'll be fine. If I have to, I'll blackmail him if he tells." Selena said.

"You're just full of surprises. Ok, party is a go." Bree said.

"Great." Selena said.

Christmas eve.

Selena and Bree were decorating when Chase hopped in the room covered in Christmas lights.

Selena and Bree snickered.

"Chase, did you lose a bet?" Bree asked sympathetically.

"No, Adam stuck me on the roof and Douglas had to get me down with Mr. Davenport's laser cutters." Chase said.

Selena came over and started untangling the lights.

Then Adam came in the room with a plate of cookies.

"Chase. Get back on the roof, you're ruining my display." Adam said.

"Didn't this happen two years ago?" Bree asked.

"Except that time a raccoon chewed me free." Chase said taking off the rest of the lights.

"Hey, do I need to get the boxing gloves?" Adam asked.

"No." Chase said.

"Good." Adam said.

Later.

The party was in full swing when Selena grabbed Chase and turned on the karaoke machine.

"I don't know the song." Chase protested.

"Just read the words on the screen. And look good." Selena said.

Chase smiled and the song started.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need, I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree, I just want you for my own, more then you could ever know, make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is you." Selena and Chase sang.

Later.

Jingle bell rock was playing in the background and Selena came back to the party in a sleeveless red dress and boots with her black hair in a bun.

"Wow. Look at your girlfriend Chase. Sometimes I wonder how you two got together." Adam said.

Chase looked over at Selena and almost spewed his cocoa all over Bree.

"Be glad that didn't land on me." Bree said.

Selena walked over to Chase.

"Do you wanna dance, or would you rather spew on Bree?" Selena asked.

"The first one." Chase said taking her hand.

She and Chase were dancing to have yourself a merry little Christmas.

"You know Chase, I didn't think I would have fun this Christmas. But I did. This has been one of the best Christmases of my life. And it's all thanks to you." Selena said.

"I know one thing that will make it even better." Chase said.

"What is it?" Selena asked.

"Follow me." Chase said.

Selena closed her eyes and held tightly to Chase's hand.

"Open them." Chase said.

Selena opened her eyes and saw her dad and Jason.

"Daddy! Jason!" Selena exclaimed running towards them and hugging them.

"Sweetheart, do you want to come home with me?" Selena's dad asked.

"For Christmas?" Selena asked.

"No. Forever." Selena's dad said.

"Chase. Do you want me to leave?" Selena asked.

"I don't want to be the one stopping you from whatever you feel is best. If you don't want to be bionic anymore, I can get Douglas to take out your chip and you can leave." Chase said.

"Dad and Jason. I love you so much. But my place is here. With Chase and Mr. Davenport and the rest of the bionic students. I promise I'll visit often. But I'm staying here." Selena said.

"I understand dear." Selena's dad said kissing her cheek.

"Promise to visit twice a month?" Jason asked.

"I'll try my best. And Jason, you might want these back." Selena said trying to hand him his action figures.

"Here. You can keep them, that way you'll have a little reminder of me." Jason said pushing her hand away.

"Thank you." Selena said.

"Well, I better get them back to the mainland." Chase said putting on his equipment and climbing into the helicopter.

"Goodbye and merry Christmas." Selena said.

"Goodbye sweetheart." Selena's dad said.

"Bye." Jason said.

Selena waved as the helicopter flew off.


End file.
